Burt's POV
by bowties and coffee
Summary: It's Blaine and Kurt's wedding and Burt decides to tell a story
1. Chapter 1

This is a story told through flashbacks

Burt's POV

As I stand up to make my father's speech I remember something little Klaine as it were. "So here we are" I begin "I have finally made it to my son's wedding". I look down at my son who is wrapped around Blaine just staring into each other's eyes. I clear my throat "guys" I say they look at me and blush "sorry" they say in unison I laugh. "Kurt you know that I'm a very smart man" that caused everyone too laugh and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well I've known that you were going to marry Blaine since the day I met Blaine". Both Blaine and Kurt look at me like what - are – you - talking - about look.

_Flashback _

_As I walked towards Kurt's kindergarten, at the reception the lady Maria that's what her name tag said. She told me that Kurt had made a new friend I thought that it was that little brunette girl who was always talking about Barbara Streisand in Funny Girl I swear I don't know how that girl can talk so much._

_But as I walk into the classroom expecting to see Kurt sitting by himself; I don't though, I see him sitting with another little boy he was a little shorter than Kurt, we was wearing a pink polka dot bowtie and crazy curly hair. Their hands were entwined and Kurt was playing with the kid's hair with his free hand and he is smiling Kurt hasn't smiled like that since Elizabeth. Kurt looks up from the boy and starts running towards me. "Daddy" Kurt squeals "this is Blaine" Kurt says bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Nice too meet you kid, I'm Burt I say" "nice to meet you too sir" Blaine says and extends his hand so I shake and he smiles at me "Can Blaine come over pretty please". "Sure kiddo as long as it's ok with Blaine's parents" "Blaine's parents are away" Kurt says "so he is staying with his brother but his brother says that Blaine just in the way." "Blaine's brother is twenty two daddy" Kurt says proudly I bend down to Blaine's level and said "you not having a good time at your brother's" Blaine shook his head "well now you and Kurt are friends" "best friends" they say in unison which causes them both to giggle like teenage girl I chuckle "best friends I am awfully sorry for saying you are only friends when your best friends" I say "that is quite alright daddy" Kurt says in his very posh child like voice, swinging Blaine's hand as well. "So as I was saying Blaine if you want to stay with Kurt and me until your parents get back then you're more than welcome". "Really" Blaine looks at me with his great big hazel eyes "yes" "thank you sooooo much Mr Kurt's daddy" "call me Burt kid" "m'kay" Blaine says "I'm just going to call Coop, Kurt I'll see in a minute" Blaine says and kisses Kurt's cheek and Kurt blushes "ok" he says. A few minutes later I hear the sound of footsteps "Kurrrrrt, Cooper said that I can stay and too thank your daddy."_

"_So how long are your parents gone for?" I asked "about a week and a half" Blaine says looking down "I mean I can just stay for a few days I don't want to over stay my welcome" "Kid stop worrying you worry more than Elizabeth did". "Ok" "thank you" "that's alright"; "hey daddy I'm just going to get my bag Blaine stay with my daddy" Kurt says leaning down a kissing Blaine which causes Blaine smile like Cheshire- cat I laugh after Kurt's left, Blaine is tugging on my trousers and says "Mr Burt you know Kurt's mommy" "yes I do Blaine, what about her" I say "was she pretty?" Blaine asks shyly "yes she was" I sigh "she had the most beautiful mousey brown hair, blue eyes but they changed with however she was feeling and she had the best smile ever she would make smile just from smiling, why do you ask?" "I was asking because Kurt is really pretty" Blaine puts his hand to his mouth "don't tell him I said that he might not like me anymore" I chuckle "I'm sure he won't mind" I say laughing but Blaine just looks confused "Do you know want to know a secret?" I say quietly Blaine nods his head eagerly "well I think that Kurt thinks you're pretty too" "really" he says "yeah I think that one day he will realize it too". Kurt comes back "should we go and get Blaine's things daddy" Kurt asks "yeah I think so you know the way kid" Blaine nods "alright then off we go" Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and they run towards the car. _


	2. Chapter 2

A: N Hey sorry I haven't updated this in a while I've comeback from Portugal so I was thinking this fan fiction needs more chapters so here you go.

P.S Thanks to twice as rouge for reviewing this story.

_As a pulled up to Blaine's house I realised it was massive, we got out of the car and walked up to the front door Kurt and Blaine were running along ahead but still hadn't let go of each other's hands. Blaine had to jump up to reach which made Kurt giggle. The door opened to find a man who resembled Blaine a little bit. _

"_Coop" Blaine said_

"_Hey Squirt" Coop said ruffling Blaine's hair_

"_Don't call me that" Blaine whined and pouted _

"_Blainey don't be sad" Kurt said pulling Blaine into a hug that put the smile back on Blaine's face._

"_I'm going to go and get my stuff come on Kurtie" Blaine's says grabbing Kurt's hand and running up the stairs._

"_You really didn't have to offer to look after Blaine you know I can do it right"._

"_Yeah I know but, Kurt looked so happy when he introduced me to Blaine and looked so sad when he said that his parents had gone away so he can stay with us" I say with a shrug._

"_They're going to make a cute couple when they're older_

"_You see it too"_

"_Yep" _

_Blaine and Kurt come running down the stairs _

"_You ready to go kiddos" they both nodded their heads eagerly _

"_Right let's go then, it was nice meeting you Copper" I extend my hand for him to shake. _

"_You too" he says _

"_Bye Squirt"_

"_Bye Coop" Blaine gives Cooper a hug_

_We leave to go home. _

**A: N Please Review! **


	3. Emergency

**This is an Emergency I need prompts really badly so please PM me with some pleaseeeeee **

**Thanks so much**

**Bowties and Coffee**


	4. New Poll

A: N Hey Guys just want to let you know that I have added a poll onto my profile. So can you guys vote, because me and my friend are always arguing if its Kurt and Blaine or Blaine and Kurt. I think its Kurt and Blaine but she thinks its Blaine and Kurt so I wanna know what you guys think

Thanks and keep review my fan fiction

Bowties and Coffee


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrive home the kids run straight up the stairs

"Come on Blaine, I'll show you my room"

"Ok let's go" Blaine's says I chuckle to myself I've never understood how kids have so much energy.

Liz is sitting on the sofa reading a magazine

"Hey" she says "How was your day, I see that we have gained one more child than we had this morning".

"Yeah" I rub the back of my neck self-concisely "sorry about that the kid just had these puppy dog eyes that would make your heart melt. Also Kurt doesn't have many friends who are boys you know so I thought that Blaine would be good for Kurt I sounded like a good idea at the time."

"No I agree" Liz replies "so what do you think the kids what for dinner?"

In the exact same moment Blaine and Kurt come running down the stairs.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" says in a sing song voice

"Yes munchkin" Liz says with a slightly amused expression

"Can me and Blaine have Mac and cheese for dinner please?"

"Of course sweetie" "so this is your new friend Blaine"

"Yep Blaine this is my mommy and she is the prettiest mommy in the whole World".

Blaine looks at Liz for a minute with a confused face after an awkward minute Blaine finally says something he says "you have very pretty eyes just like Kurtie".

There's another moment of silence while we look at Blaine as his brow furrows "so that's where you get your pretty eyes from Kurtie". Kurt looks down at the floor and a hint of pink appears on his cheeks his whispers "thank you".

I look at my wife and can see that she is hiding an aaaaaaww

"It was nice meeting you Mrs Hummy"

"Just call me Liz, honey bee"

"But can me and Kurt go and play now?"

"Of course you can kiddos, do you want me to put a Disney movie on?

"Yes please" they both say together which makes Kurt giggle I smile.

"What one" I ask "Ariel please" they both say

I laugh "ok, Ariel it is then I will get some popcorn and a blanket and you two go and sit on the couch ok".

"Yes sir" Blaine says and Kurt's laughing again "yes daddy" Kurt says.

"Come on Blaine lets go" then Kurt is dragging Blaine to the kids playroom "slow down Kurt I've only got short legs and Kurt is giggling like a teenage girl again.

I have a feeling we will be hearing a lot more of Kurt's laugh and seeing Blaine around a lot more too.


End file.
